Ranma's Secert
by justadude
Summary: Nabiki finds Ranma and soon the chaos unfolds. Im pretty lame about doing these. First work please read. I haven't updated this in a while.
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: If I really owned any of this stuff then I wouldn't need a disclaimer BTW I don't own Ranma 1/2 Ruminko Takahashi dose. This is for entertainment only.  
  
Chapter 1 Ranma and The secret  
  
"... out on ..... door.....," Nabiki's recorder taped the muttered words in Ranma's room as in all the rooms in her house. During the last few nights she's been hearing odd noises coming from his room like twine and pitches that seem like American music. Plus she has been noticing that he's been getting home later during the last months. He arrived at their humble home 8 months ago. Tonight was the jackpot.  
RING RING . The guest room happened to have a telephone. Shuffling noises of him getting up could be heard.  
"Yea what up," Ranma said ."Yea I'll just make it. You going to have bar duty tonight or do you have another date?" he said jokingly. This caught Nabikis attention real fast. "OK I'm on the way." He said as he hung up the phone.  
He quickly changed his clothes put on the cloak and hood and left. If there was one thing Nabiki couldn't stand it was not having all the information. For information was power which helped keep the simple minded citizens of Nermina under her iron fist of blackmail and betting rings.  
She told two or three of her cohorts to follow her and to bring a pen and pad. Their pursuit didn't take too long except when Ranma took a corner which threw them off track a little. Which Ranma has done intentionally for he knew from the start and was prepared and even happy that she was following him for his plan was going smoothly like silk.  
Their hunt had led them to a bar called the SUNMOON BAR AND LOUNGE which she mainly overlooked most of the time. She nodded to her accomplices and walked inside. It wasn't really any place special, she thought as she noted a bartender she didn't recognize.  
"WELCOME ladies and gentlemen, and I use those terms lightly, to karaoke night at the SUNMOON!" a man on stage said. Many in the audience applauded and he continued. "Again from the district of Nermina, Ranma Saotome and the Furinkin BASH CREW!!!! (No that's the name of the band and has nothing to do with the other character its just coincidence)  
  
"Hello ladies and gentleman we will be playing for your entertainment for tonight " Ranma sits and said to the crowd.  
Nabiki and her cohorts sat down and had a few sodas and took notes as they enjoyed Ranma and his band play jazz, blues and other music.  
After about 20 minutes, " Thank you and that was the Nermina BASH CREW!!!!" they spoke. The crowd broke into applause and Ranma walked off stage to a man holding an apron which Ranma took and but on as he got ready to attend to tables while the band continued with light background classical.  
"Yo what's Ranma doing?" asked one of Nabikis hired hands. "I think he's working here," Nabiki replied. Odd she had always thought Ranma a non-caring person who didn't respect anything outside martial arts but this new development showed he had wisdom and a good sense of reality which she admired. "So that's where he gets the money to pay me..."  
As he began making his way towards them he said "How may I help you?"  
She was panicking and hid while her friends ordered more drinks. "I got to get out of here I'll see you at school tomorrow," as she left.  
She decided that tomorrow she'd bring some of the people that made Ranma's life so chaotic.  
  
Well it was a good first shot I don't care if you hate it or love it I'm going on so i need responses cya! send response at blacknight202@aol.com 


	2. Surpise Guests

Disclamier: If I really owned any of this stuff then I wouldn't need a disclaimer BTW i don't own Ranma 1/2 Ruminko Takahashi dose.How High also belongs to umm.. :Yo bob who dose How High Belong to?: All songs in this fanfic belong to respective artists and they are the works of said artists. This chapter has songs by: Bare Naked Ladies, Blues Travelers, Craig Davis, Geto Boys, and the Goo Goo Dolls. I am stating I do not own any of these songs there are only used for entertainment. This is for entertainment only. (Please don't sue me) Note: One of the songs has questionable material.  
  
Chapter 2 Ranam and The Secret  
  
One by one a group of odd people gather at a deserted alley way two blocks from the SUNMOON BAR AND LOUNGE. Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Nabiki, Kusumi, the Kunos, Genma, Soun, Happosai, and Cologne all gathered in preparation for there reconnaissance mission to observe Ranma. All had paid quite a sum for what Nabiki found but was also in charge of this operation and at the moment was laying down the guide lines.  
Nabiki coughed in a stern UGH HUM. "OK first of all any documentation is forbidden. This is for observation NOT to confront him. Do not grab his attention do not ask about him. We do NOT want to alert him to our presence. And last but not least NO physical or verbal violence no attacking him, no temper tantrums and no latching on to him. We are here in disguise for a reason. If he notices us he will simply think we are a customer and will pay us no heed. Am I understood?"  
After a collective nod from the peanut gallery she led them into the restaurant and waited to be served.  
"Look I see him over there," noted Akane. She saw him putting up some decorations such as banners, streamers and balls full of confetti on the ceiling as well as all over the stage on which Nabiki had seen him play his music. Such lovely music.....  
"Don't point you fool," she noted several of her flunkies enjoying sodas and seemingly just some girls out on the town with their boyfriends but they were actually there because she had asked them to follow her to help take notes on Ranma. But they were happy to do something so simple and it gave them some time to just be normal with their oh-so-happy boyfriends. Nabikis work had made not just her but those who work for her suffer of loneliness because their work makes them seem so detached from regular society. Plus the late nights had made their schedule kinda wacky so they never have reliable times to be with their mates.  
She brought her thoughts back to her position and went to their booth near the bar. It was higher than the other seats as like hills that went up and up. The booths and tables nearest the stage were level to the door while the rest rose a few feet and then another level of seats and another level with a kitchen at the bottom level and top level. Their booth was smack dab in the middle between the top level kitchen and the bar with a guy with a rag cleaning glasses and taking drink orders from the people.  
"I think me and Tendo will go and get some drinks. Sake and maybe a beer what do you say," Genma asked.  
"Why not it'll be a while before your son starts his show eh?" and the two delusional masters of the anything goes style went to get drunk. Meanwhile the people at the table were conversing with each other as to why they are here.  
"So what brought each of us here on this occasion?" Nabiki asked without any sort of emotion. Usually in her work she had always done her jobs under the simple rule of no questions asked but this certain occasion had seized her curiosity.  
"Shampoo came to listen to Ranma play his music. Plus it give her good reason to get away from job," replied in the same poker voice.  
"That will be true when me shit turn green and smells like perfume releasing a rainbow with a pot 'o' me gold," Akane stated in a sweet song Irish accent.  
"And Akane only here to make Ranma feel no good, ruin his feelings and steal him away like all others time but that no happen this time and without no potions and sneaking it with heart." Shampoo retorted angrily and she was not alone. Ukyo was also tired of Akane always winning and getting Ranma. What's so special about her? She a crazy self absorbed self-centered non- caring about anything but herself who is spoiled to the core. They had worked hard to receive what they got but she didn't have anything that wasn't given to her and she never did anything herself.  
"I'm here to enjoy myself and Ranma's music. I will listen carefully to what he has to say and I am not going to be unhappy because of your bickering. I say that I want Ranma's happiness no matter what but hope that I am the lucky one who gets to be with him," Ukyo voiced her opinion.  
"Now that I think about it; why did you come little sister?" Kusimi stated with a little joking behind.  
"Uhh... Uhhh I don't know. I guess I was just curious. It doesn't hurt to want to understand what's going on," said a confused Akane. She was again too shy or proud or stupid (probably a combination of the three) that kept her some saying she wanted to see Ranma but didn't want to reveal that to the other girls. "We all know why Kodachi is here to all of our discomfort-" but Nabiki was cut off. " I resent that. I came here a long time ago probably before our Mom died and Dad went insane. I remember we had fun here. I remember the stand up comedy they used to have and it was splendid so I'm only here for my personal enjoyment," she finished kinda flustered.  
"Well I'm here for business unfortunately and with all of us gone I couldn't stand leaving Kusimi all alone. So now lets try and get the attention of the males and invite them into the conversation. Mousse, Ryoga and Kuno before we stereotype you with your usual 'I hate Ranma' thing lets see if you have anything other than your usual answer? Why are you here?" Nabiki questioned.  
"Actually now that you mention it I do have an ulterior motive behind this. When Shampoo catches Ranma and marries him they will probably move back to China to which I will not be going back. The disgrace will leave me no choice but to continue the restaurant which I'll probably buy from Cologne. I've come to spy on Ranma but also future competition in the business of restaurant dining," he finished curtly but his response had sent many people at the table into shock especially Shampoo. She never would have thought that Mousse would swallow his pride enough to even think that it was POSSIBLE that Ranma might ever take his 'beloved Shampoo' let alone confirming it like it was a fact out of a history book set to fact hundreds of years ago. The thing that had caught her unprepared the most is that he shed a tear but had quickly wiped it away faster than most people could see or maybe they just didn't want to admit that they had seen it.  
Cologne's thoughts were along the same lines as her great-grand daughter's and she thought that just because of what he said tonight he'd give him the restaurant at a low price.  
Ryoga had thoughts he wanted to keep private and forming plans. Mousse's, fellow Rival to Ranma, statement had started to make Ryoga think about his future as well. He knew he couldn't keep up this life and would eventually starve. He began thinking about how to replace Ranma for the Tendo marriage thing.  
Although the only person who was being his usual semi retarded self Kuno's thoughts were along the lines of 'o the pigged tail goddess and Ms. Tendo o how I long for thee' and then thinking evil thoughts of Ranma and then back and forth.  
Cologne was busy at tasks she had decided to waste the time until the show by unscrewing the light bulbs right overhead using her chi drop them down into her hand and giving them for Mousse to hide with the hidden Weapons Technique. But was also thinking of planing some sort of ambush for Happy to get back all the stuff he had taken from the village.  
"Shhhh it's starting, " Nabiki said in an anxious voice that didn't suit her.  
The same guy came on as last time but now was the first time she had truly noticed him. Before he had just been the announcer but she had never fully noted his existence and she sure had over looked quiet a looker! He was 6'1 he had a darker shade but was indescribably Japanese like that of a pure Asian but too dark to be fully Japanese he had a deep voice that carried strength a booming voice that could be gentle and sweet. She definitely had to look him over! (in more ways than just information hehe = ) ^_^ by the way this is definitely a love interest for Nabiki)  
"WELCOME ladies and gentlemen, ladies translate, to Karaoke night at the SUNMOON!" the man on stage said in the booming voice. Many in the audience applauded and he continued. "Again from the district of Nermina, Ranma Saotome and the Furknin BASH CREW!!!!  
By now Genma and Soun had come back just the smallest bit tipsy but still very sober. They came back with a beer in their hands. "New kind from America import called Sam Adams (couldn't resist) this place is very American styled they had a lot of America beer and stuff. I'm just glad they got good old Sake," they then clinked their glasses and drank up.  
"Why hello there everyone I am Ranma Saotome this is my band and we are going to be playing some music for you. I would like to introduce you to my band," indicating the guys behind him.  
"This group was six guys not including myself had had a steady job doing the background music for the Karaoke before I showed up. Afterwards we went to a party and had been jamming. I've been playing with them ever since these are my friends and band members," Ranma explained.  
There was 2 African Americans, 1 African, 1 Jamaican, 1 Japanese and 1 white guy.  
"These are Tyrone and Jamal Brown twins on foreign exchange. This guys also on exchange from Africa but still goes to school Furinkin my school give it up for Chad Muhammad. From Jamaica Ichi Boch. This guy is a native to Tokyo Japan welcome Yung Maski also attending .(No relation to Tenchi Muyo just random Japanese name) And last but not least Josh Broker Another foreign exchange student from America. Now tonight we are going back on the America theme. Josh," and the man in question when to a small machine off to the side and put in a CD.  
  
"I hope you all enjoy this song...."  
  
It's the perfect time of year Somewhere far away from here I feel fine enough I guess (with a shrug) Considering everything's a mess There's a restaurant down the street (grabbed Shampoo and Ukyos attention) Where hungry people like to eat I could walk but I'll just drive (collective huh?) It's colder than it looks outside  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn When you try to see the world beyond your front door Take your time, 'cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile When you realize that a guy my size might take a while Just try to figure out what all this is for  
  
It's the perfect time of day To throw all your cares away Put the sprinkler on the lawn And run through with my gym shorts on Take a drink right from the hose Change in to some drier clothes Climb the stairs up to my room And sleep away the afternoon  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone Then you try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn When you try to see the world beyond your front door Take your time, 'cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile When you realize that a guy my size might take a while Just try to figure out what all this is for  
  
Pinch me, pinch me 'cause I'm still asleep Please Kami tell me that I'm still asleep  
  
On an evening such as this It's hard to tell if I exist If I pack the car and leave this town (Akane gets nervous) Who'll notice that I'm not around? I could hide out under there (under where?) I just made you say underwear I could leave, but I'll just stay All my stuff's here anyway (sad look from Ranma)  
  
It's like a dream you try to remember but it's gone Then you try to scream, but it only comes out as a yawn When you try to see the world beyond your front door Take your time, cause the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile When you realize that a guy my size might take a while Just try to figure out what all this is for Try to figure out what all this is for Try to see the world beyond your front door Try to figure out what all this is for  
  
Guitar Solo by Ranma  
  
Clapping along with everyone else Ukyo whispered "Did you actually listen and understand what he was saying?" which Akane and Shampoo pondered on the words of the song for a while.  
"That was great listen to this one,"and all the sudden...  
  
Once upon a midnight dearie I woke with something in my head I couldn't escape the memory Of a phone call and of what you said Like a game show contestant with a parting gift I could not believe my eyes When I saw through the voice of a trusted friend (Ryoga flinches) Who needs to humor me and tell me lies Yeah humor me and tell me lies And I'll lie too and say I don't mind And as we seek so shall we find And when you're feeling open I'll still be here But not without a certain degree of fear Of what will be with you and me I still can see things hopefully  
  
But youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Why you wanna give me a run-around Is it a surefire way to speed things up When all it does is slow me down  
  
And shake me and my confidence About a great many things But I've been there I can see it cower Like a nervous magician waiting in the wings Of a bad play where the heroes are right And nobody thinks or expects too much And Hollywood's calling for the movie rights Singing "hey babe let's keep in touch" Hey baby let's keep in touch But I want more than a touch I want you to reach me And show me all the things no one else can see So what you feel becomes mine as well And soon if we're lucky we'd be unable to tell What's yours and mine the fishing's fine And it doesn't have to rhyme so don't you feed me a line  
  
But you Why you wanna give me a run-around Is it a surefire way to speed things up When all it does is slow me down  
  
Tra la la la la bomba dear this is the pilot speaking And I've got some news for you It seems my ship still stands no matter what you drop And there ain't a whole lot that you can do Oh sure the banner may be torn and the wind's gotten colder Perhaps I've grown a little cynical But I know no matter what the waitress brings I shall drink in and always be full My cup shall always be full  
  
Oh I like coffee And I like tea I'd like to be able to enter a final plea I still got this dream that you just can't shake I love you to the point you can no longer take Well all right okay So be that way I hope and pray That there's something left to say  
  
But youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Why you wanna give me a run-around Is it a surefire way to speed things up When all it does is slow me down  
  
But youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Why you wanna give me a run-around Is it a surefire way to speed things up When all it does is slow me down  
  
"Lets just move on this is for a special girl in my life..."  
  
All right (can you fill me in?) come on Can you fill me in? (let's talk about it - check it out)  
  
I was checking this girl next door when her parents went out She'd phone say hey boy come on right around So I knock at the door you were standing with a bottle of red wine ready to pour Dressed in long black satin lace to the floor So I went in then we sat down start kissing, caressing (all three girls jump) Told me 'bout Jacuzzi sounded interesting so we jumped right in All calls diverted to answer phone Please leave a message after the tone I mean me and her parent were kinda cool But they were the fine line between me and you We were just doing things young people in love do Parents trying to find out what we were up to saying  
  
Why were you creeping round late last night? Why could I see two shadows moving in your bedroom light? Now you're dressed in black when I left you were dressed in white Can you fill me in? Calls diverted to answer phone Red wine bottle half the contents gone Midnight return Jacuzzi turned on Can you fill me in? (It's another one, it's another one)  
  
Whenever the coast was clear and she'd me to come out I'd say hey girl come right around So she knocked at the door I was standing with the keys in my hand to the 4x4 Jumped in my ride checking that nobody saw The club we went in got bounce bounce to the rhythm Saw it was early morning though we'd better be leaving So I gave you my jacket for you to hold Told you to wear 'cos you felt cold I mean me and her didn't mean to break the rules I weren't trying to play your mum and dad for fools We were just doing things young people in love do Parents trying to find out what we were up to saying  
  
----------------- Ukyo thinks to herself did he just blow me a kiss? No impossible.... -----------------  
  
Why can't you keep your promises no more? Saying you'll be home by 12 come strolling in at 4 Out with the girls but leaving with the boy next door Can you fill me in? Wearing a jacket who's property? Said you'd be queuing for a taxi But you left all your money on the TV Can you fill me in? (can you fill me in?)  
  
All they seem to do Is be checking up on you baby Watching in our every move Think someday they might approve maybe  
  
Why were you creeping round late last night? Why could I see two shadows moving in your bedroom light? Now you're dressed in black when I left you were dressed in white Can you fill me in? (can you fill me in?) Calls diverted to answer phone Red wine bottle half the contents gone Midnight return Jacuzzi turned on Can you fill me in?  
  
A huge roar of applause. "Who do you think that song was about?" Akane asked. "I think it was about me," Ukyo replied and not in pride but just throwing suggestions out there. They continued to ponder this.  
"Now this song is for all the black people in the band so I be chillin on the guitar. Roll it," placing the guitar around his neck he started a slow pace.  
  
Verse 1 Damn it feels good to be a gangsta A real gangsta-ass nigga plays his cards right A real gangsta-ass nigga never runs his fuckin mouth Cuz real gangsta-ass niggas don't start fights And niggas always gotta high cap Showin' all his boys how he shot em But real gangsta-ass niggas don't flex nuts Cuz real gangsta-ass niggas know they got em And everything's cool in the mind of a gangsta Cuz gangsta-ass niggas think deep Up three-sixty-five a year 24/7 Cuz real gangsta ass niggas don't sleep And all I gotta say to you Wannabe, gonnabe, cocksuckin', pussy-eatin' prankstas Cuz when the fry dies down what the fuck you gonna do Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Verse 2 Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Feedin' the poor and helpin out wit they bills Although I was born in Jamaica Now I'm in the US makin' deals Damn it feels good to be a gangsta I mean one that you don't really know Ridin' around town in a drop-top Benz Hittin' switches in my black six-fo' Now gangsta-ass niggas come in all shapes and colors Some got killed in the past But this gangtsa here is a smart one Started living for the lord and I'll last Now all I gotta say to you Wannabe, gonna be, pussy-eatin' cocksuckin' prankstas When the shit jumps off what the fuck you gonna do Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Verse 3 Damn it feels good to be a gangsta A real gangta-ass nigga knows the play Real gangsta-ass niggas get the fliest of the bitches Ask that gangsta-ass nigga Little Jake Now bitches look at gangsta-ass niggas like a stop sign And play the role of Little Miss Sweet But catch the bitch all alone get the digit take her out and then dump-hittin' the ass with the meat Cuz gangsta-ass niggas be the gang playas And everything's quiet in the clique A gangsta-ass nigga pulls the trigger And his partners in the posse ain't tellin' off shit Real gangsta-ass niggas don't talk much All ya hear is the black from the gun blast And real gangsta-ass niggas don't run for shit Cuz real gangsta-ass niggas can't run fast Now when you in the free world talkin' shit do the shit Hit the pen and let the mothafuckas shank ya But niggas like myself kick back and peep game Cuz damn it feels good to be a gangsta Verse 4 And now, a word from the President! Damn it feels good to be a gangsta Gettin voted into the White House Everything lookin good to the people of the world But the Mafia family is my boss So every now and then I owe a favor gettin' down like lettin' a big drug shipment through And send 'em to the poor community So we can bust you know who So voters of the world keep supportin' me And I promise to take you very far Other leaders better not upset me Or I'll send a million troops to die at war To all you Republicans, that helped me win I sincerely like to thank you Cuz now I got the world swingin' from my nuts And damn it feels good to be a gangsta  
  
"Well, now this is one good song and a house fav," as he picked up his guitar. It had a painting of a horse in a green plain. "Here it is."  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be (smile) And I don't want to go home right now And all I can taste is this moment And all I can breathe is your life 'Cause sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming Or the moment of truth in your lies When everything feels like the movies Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive (gasp from girls) And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
  
Guitar Duet With Ranma and Josh  
  
And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am And I don't want the world to see me 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand When everything's made to be broken I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Well this is the last one and then we split so lets make it good boys," off they went.  
  
Could you whisper in my ear The things you want to feel I'll give you anything To feel it comin' Do you wake up on your own And wonder where you are (lost look from Ranma) You live with all your faults I wanna wake up where you are I won't say anything at all So why don't you slide Yeah we're gonna let is slide Don't you love the life you killed The priest is on the phone Your father hit the wall Your ma disowned you Don't suppose I'll ever know What it means to be a man Something I can't charge I'll live around it I wanna wake up where you are I won't say anything at all So why don't you slide Mmmmm slide And I'll do anything you ever Dreamed to be complete Little pieces of the nothing that, fall May put your arms around me What you feel is what you are And what you are is beautiful May do you manna get married Or run away And I'll do anything you ever Dreamed to be complete Little pieces of the nothing that, fall May put your arms around me What you feel is what you are And what you are is beautiful May do you wanna get married Or run away I wanna wake up where you are I won't say anything at all Yeah slide And I'll do anything you ever Dreamed to be complete Little pieces of the nothing that, fall And I'll do anything you ever Dreamed to be complete Little pieces of the nothing that, fall Oh Oh Oh slide (Just slide between the sheets of all the beds you never knew) Yeah slide Why don't you slide into my room Just slide into my room Oh, we'll run away, run away, run away  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" the band yelled to the crowd. Their response was a deafening cry that would shatter your eardrums. Even the group of Ranma's friends joined in.  
"Yo Ranma I think that's a yes," Josh retorted with a crowd laugh.  
"Cya!" and the as the band left and they shook Ranma puts on his apron and goes up to the top level. As he begins to walk toward them he bows and says "Hello I'm Ranma Saotome and I'll be your waiter for this evening."  
  
ATTACK OF THE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!!  
  
lol well this is sure one curve ball for Nerinma Working Crew. Don't worry its not over and Ranma will suprise them as for character hole you may think your probably just Akane lovers and then go bugger off! lol contact me at blacknight202@aol.com 


	3. The return

Disclaimer: If I really owned any of this stuff then I wouldn't need a disclaimer BTW i don't own Ranma 1/2 Rumiko Takahashi dose. All songs in this fanfic belong to respective artists and they are the works of said artists. This chapter has songs by: Bone Thugs and Harmony, Creed, Green day, Incubus, and LFO. I am stating I do not own any of these songs there are only used for entertainment. This is for entrainment only. (Please don't sue me)  
  
NOTE: I don't know how to use Japanese currency so everything is in dollars.  
  
Chapter 3 Ranma and The secret  
  
"Excuse me?" Soun replied in a deeper than his usual voice.  
"I'm your waiter for this evening. So what would you all like to drink for starters," bring out his pen and pad he seemed only delighted to see them and was ready to serve them. "Um.. I'm set." Soun continued. "Same here," Genma noting his beer. "What soda's you got?" Ukyo responded. "Oh well its on the bottom of the back. We got Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, Orange soda, Grape soda and Brisk ice tea in lemon and lime. And in the alcoholic suggestion we have Corona, Sam Adams, and Rumin Daft. Well, what will it be?" Ranma in that waiter way was leaning for the area to post there order. "Huh.... Diet Coke," Ukyo placed her order. "Same," Shampoo retorted. "Same," with Akane. "Sprite," said Ryoga. "Same as him," Mousse pointed at Ryoga. "Brisk for me," Kuno stated. "Same but can I have lemon and he wants lime," added Kodachi. "Orange soda for me and Grape soda for my sister," Nabiki placed her order while still looking for a dinner choice. "Um what is that Rumin Daft thing your talking about," Cologne asked kinda sheepishly. "Its an alcoholic beverage very sweet I've been told and it comes in two flavors Bright Day or Black Night. Its like soda with just a splash of alcohol and it tastes great. Although now that I mention it you two," as he pointed at his own disguised father and his best friend "If you've had any alcoholic beverages Ill need your car keys its against our policy to let you drive after drinking alcohol. "I am sorry but you have to designate a sober driver or I'll either confiscate your keys or have your car towed. Sorry its our policy. So what do you say?" and now Ranma seemed absolutely ready to beat the daylights out of him for his keys and formed a weak stance. "Its OK we walked and Ku-" but was cut off by a jab in the stomach from Cologne. He was about to totally blow there cover. "Huh my daughters will lead me home but this is my last drink OK I promise," and Ranma loosed up and turned back to Cologne. "So about it, is that what you want?" "Bright Day," nonchalantly. "Black Night," Happosai replied and turned to Cologne with his own sheepish smile. "Well, I'll put the drinks order in and hopefully when I get back you'll have decided," and rushed to but in the order.  
"Nabiki why didn't you think that Ranma might get our table!" Soun cried desperately. "Sorry daddy slipped my mind so what do you think?" she had leaned forward and they entered a huddled. "Its good he's working and doing the music its a good deal for him," Soun noted. "I think I finally understand about the envelops full of money."  
"What are you talking about Daddy?" Kasumi asked. Akane was also interested.  
"Well, about two months ago I began finding envelops with money in them. The amount wasn't always the same but it was sizable. I thought at first it was just good luck but then when it started showing up at the same time every month I guessed it was something like a delusion."  
"Well, what did you do with the money?" Nabiki's mercenary ways kicked in on reflex.  
"What do you mean I used it to help my family. Repair bills, food, electric those things aren't cheep I put the money into those things," he finished. "Well, here you are. Hey watch this," he threw all the stuff into the air and balancing on one foot with the other leg bent behind his head he waited for the exact monent-  
"Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken!!!!!!" His hands weave in and out tossing them back into the air and steadying each one in front of its correct person.  
"One ... five o crap. Sorry about that," and quickly switched the ones in front of Happy and Cologne.  
"No problem," Happy replied while waving his hand.  
He then took out a bottle opener and popped open all the soda bottles. Happy clinked his glass against Cologne's. "Have you all decided on what you wish to eat or maybe appetizers, oh the Soup of the Day is Calm chowder and the special daily salad is pineapple and strawberry with Caesar dressing. Orders please or do you need more time?" as he waited patiently. "I'll take the I'll take the daily salad and the calm chowder," Soun ordered. "I'll have the Caesar with buffalo wings for all of us," Genma said bossily realizing Ranma can't do anything. "Me take Steak Onion sizzle," Shampoo exclaimed. "I'll take the French onion soup, " Ukyo replied. "Boneless chicken wings and can you put the blue chess on the side?" Mousse asked.  
"Sure," taking special note to it on his pad. "Barbecue ribs with French fries," handing him her menu. Akane noted how his hand was oddly positioned as he took it from her so they had no physical contact. "Whoa I don't eat out much... I'll take the ... mum Bambuger please," he added with his menu. "Me and Kasumi aren't really hungry so we'll split a fried duck platter," said a nonchalantly Nabiki but notice Mousse got the cool got knocked out of him for a sec (what cool he had left). Although Kuno was afraid to eat something handled by Saotome he didn't think up a way to get out of it (why ain't that a surprise Kuno didn't think). "I'm not really hungry but I'll have chicken parmesan," in an indifferent voice that sounded like a seagull. "Oh dear I don't know that sounds good I'll have that too with some potato skins," his sister finished the placing of orders and her accent was something of someone who lived in southern United States. "Well, I'll be back in a sec got to give the chef your order," as he rushed to a window and looking at the slip he shouted the orders to a man in a tall chefs hat.  
As the evening wore on more people came and then left. The place was beginning to fill out and through their observation they learned a lot about him. Akane was ready to mallet him when a girl came up behind him and put her arms around his waist but Nabiki wouldn't let her blow there cover right out the roof. Ranma turns around and says something the girl holding him releases him and walks away looking disappointed. She looks back and smiles hopefully but receives a cold glare as Ranma crosses his arms tapes his shoe on the ground and points to the kitchen.  
The thing that all but his ironical stupid father and faith throwing friend had noticed is that Ranma has a way with children. Earlier in the night a young infant had been crying the whole time which had been driving most people insane. It had gotten so loud that even people on the top floor were complaining. Ranma who was handling a lot of tables, being that they were under handed, whenever Ranma went to check on the table the baby always stopped crying. At the end of the night the baby had grabbed his hair and was swinging back and forth but Ranma just let him play and on the way out the baby gurgled his name. Just smiling to himself he made one last silly face to the kid.  
At some of the other tables Ranma would make a funny look or sound and kids would laugh.  
"Here you go," finally getting back to their booth. He placed the right meal in front of the right person and then asked "Do any of you want free refills?"  
He went and bring everyone back their soda, beer, or Rumin Daft. The night continued and after most people left Ranma dropped the bill and went to cattier to the last table. The bill was paid (for once) and then the girls went to meet his coworkers while Kasumi lead two very drunk men home.  
"No, I don't know him well enough. Sorry," as the waiter went back to work.  
The went back to the alley to plan the next night. "We're going to meet up same time same place. Got it? If you want or need any information I should have some by tomorrow afternoon oh say 4 o clock," and with that they left.  
  
Ranma noticed some interesting details when the next day hit off. All the people in his life seemed occupied. Like they knew something they weren't supposed to. Akane was peeking looks at him through the corner of her eye and didn't mallet him to Mars when he on accidentally fell down the steps and on her chest (GO LOVE HINA!!!!).  
Kasumi was pretty normal but Nabiki wasn't charging him for anything. She was writing at mach 3 speed noting every detail of his day. Genma wasn't eating his (meaning Ranma's) food and Soun was reading his newspaper oddly upside down looking at him through slit mark in the paper he made with his knife. He buttered his newspaper and read his toast. Ranma was now officially confused and excited his plan worked.  
On the way to school Mousse and Ryoga were far away not bothering him and Kuno was nowhere unusual just sitting on the roof eating a duck. Shampoo did hug him like usual but today's hug was insecure like he was slipping out of her fingers and he was soon to suffocate.  
"Me so sorry. Free Ramen after school?" she apologized hopefully.  
Looking skeptical he glanced at Akane hoping she didn't mallet and to his absolute surprise she nodded.  
"Huh sure why not," making a goofy smile.  
This oddly tranquil day continued. All though Ukyo forgot the extra lunch she usually pack for Ranma unfortunately for Ranma Akane came to the rescue with an extra lunch she made herself. It had tentacles and odd slime growing out of it. Ranma ran looking for a chair. Hey if your going to get the mallet might as well go in style. He had not taste the mallet today for his perverted grandmaster sensai showed up.  
"What a haul! What a haul!" running from the ever growing female attack lobbyists. He tripped over Happy and made the females catch him therefore losing Akane.  
RING RING!  
He dug into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.  
"Yea. Yea. Yes, I got it. Cool be there in 20. Later," closing the phone he followed the same chain of events. Nabiki and the gang meet in the alley again.  
Inside the band reappeared and set up the stage. The group took their seats while Genma and Soun went for another Sam Adams.  
"Those sure were good we should bring some home," as the bar keep popped open the bottles.  
"You driving?" pointing at the drunken masters.  
"No Why dose everyone here ask that?" he said annoyed Soun.  
"Because 10,000 drunk people die behind the wheel of a car drunk every year that's why and it's our responsibility to make sure you don't get hurt," the bar keep retorted now bothered.  
"Shh it's starting," Nabiki shushed as the guy came on stage.  
"Welcome. You should know us by now so on with the show."  
  
[Bone]  
  
Bone Bone Bone Bone.. Bone.. Bone.. Bone.. Bone.. Bone  
  
Now tell me whatcha gonna do  
  
when there ain't no where to run (tell me what)  
  
(When judgment comes for you, when judgment comes for you)  
  
And whatcha gonna do  
  
when there aint no where to hide (tell me what)  
  
When judgment comes for you (Cause it's gonna come for you)  
  
[Bizzy]  
  
Let's all bring it in for Wally, Eazy sees uncle Charlie  
  
Little Boo, God's got him and I'm gonna miss everybody  
  
I done roll with Bone my gang look to where they lay  
  
When playing with destiny, plays too deep for me to say  
  
Lil' Layzie came to me, told me if he should decease well then please  
  
Bury me by my grand-granny and when you can, come follow me  
  
[Layzie]  
  
God bless you working on a plan to Heaven  
  
Follow the Lord all 24/7 days, GOD is who we praise  
  
even though the devil's all up in my face  
  
But he keeping me safe and in my place, say grace  
  
For the case to race with a chance to face the judge  
  
sayin again my soul won't budge  
  
Grudge because there's no mercy for thugs  
  
Oh what can I do it's all about our family and how we roll  
  
Can I get a witness let it unfold  
  
We living our lives to eternal our soul aye-oh-aye-oh  
  
[Krayzie]  
  
Prayyyyyyy, and we pray and we pray, and we pray, and we pray  
  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday  
  
and we pray, and we pray, and we pray, and we pray  
  
Still we laced, now follow me roll stroll  
  
Whether it's Hell or it's Heaven  
  
Come let's go take a visit of people that's long gone  
  
Darris, Wally, Eazy, Terry, Boo  
  
It's steadily creeping up on the family  
  
Exactly how many days we got lasting  
  
While you laughin we're passing, passing away  
  
So y'all go rest y'all souls  
  
Cause I know I'ma meet you up at the crossreads  
  
Y'all know y'all forever got love from them Bone Thugs baby  
  
[Wi$h]  
  
Now Eazy's long gone  
  
Really wish he would come home  
  
But when it's time to die  
  
Gotta go bye bye  
  
All a thug could do is cry, cry  
  
Why they kill my dog damn man  
  
I miss my uncle Charles y'all  
  
and he shoudn't be gone, in front of his home  
  
What they did to Boo was wrong  
  
Oh so wrong, oh so wrong  
  
Gotta hold on gotta stay strong  
  
When the day comes  
  
Better believe Bone got a shoulder you can lean on (lean on)  
  
Hey and we pray, and we pray, and we pray, and we pray  
  
everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday  
  
and we pray, and we pray, and we pray, and we pray  
  
everday, everyday, everyday, everyday  
  
[Chorus - Layzie and Krayzie]  
  
See you at the crossroads, crossroads, crossroads  
  
So you won't be lonely  
  
See you at the crossroads, crossroads, crossroads  
  
So you won't be lonely  
  
See you at the crossroads, crossroads  
  
So you won't be lonely  
  
See you at the crossroads, crossroads  
  
[Bizzy]  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody when I'm gone  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody  
  
And I'm gonna miss everybody  
  
[Layzie]  
  
Living in a hateful world sending me straight to Heaven  
  
That's how we roll  
  
Living in a hateful world sending me straight to Heaven  
  
That's how we roll  
  
Living in a hateful world sending me straight to Heaven  
  
That's how we roll  
  
And I'm asking the good LORD with a sigh  
  
It's I he told me we live to die  
  
[Krayzie]  
  
What's up with murder y'all, see my little cousin was hung  
  
Somebody was really wrong, everybody want to test us dawg  
  
Then Miss Sleazy set up Eazy to fall, you know why we sinnin  
  
And Krayzie intended on ending it when it ends  
  
Wanna come again, again and again  
  
Now tell me whatcha gonna do  
  
[Wi$h]  
  
Can somebody anybody tell me why?  
  
Hey, can somebody anybody tell me why we die, we die?  
  
I dont wanna die  
  
Ohhh so wrong  
  
Ohhhhh wrong  
  
Ohhh so wrong  
  
Ohhhhh wrong  
  
[Chorus] - repeat gradually fading away  
  
"Enjoy this piece..."  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
Violin by Ranma  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere in His grace (looks to the roof)  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down I'm so far down  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down  
  
"Another song by creed and here it is..."  
  
When dreaming I'm guided through another world  
  
Time and time again  
  
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep  
  
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape  
  
From the life I live when I'm awake  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place where blind men see  
  
Can you take me higher?  
  
To the place with golden streets  
  
Although I would like our world to change  
  
It helps me to appreciate  
  
Those nights and those dreams  
  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights  
  
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
To let love replace all our hate  
  
So let's go there  
  
Let's make our escape  
  
Come on, let's go there  
  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
  
Up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
  
And make them mine  
  
"New Irish song check it out...."  
  
I wanna be the minority I don't need your authority down with the moral majority 'cause I wanna be the minority  
  
I pledge allegiance to the underworld one nation under dog there of which I stand alone a face in the crowd unsung against the mold without a doubt singled out the only way I know 'cause I wanna be the minority I don't need your authority down with the moral majority 'cause I wanna be the minority  
  
stepped out of line like a sheep runs from the herd marching out of time to my own beat now the only way I know  
  
one light one mind flashing in the dark blinded by the silence of a 1,000 broken hearts for crying out loud she screamed unto me a free for all fuck them all you are your own sight 'cause I wanna be the minority I don't need your authority down with the moral majority 'cause I wanna be the minority hey one light one mind flashing in the dark blinded by the silence of a 1,000 broken hearts for crying out loud she screamed unto me a free for all fuck them all you are your own sight 'cause I wanna be the minority I don't need your authority down with the moral majority 'cause I wanna be the minority (I wanna be) the Minority (I wanna be) the Minority (I wanna be) the Minority (I wanna be) the Minority  
  
"Listen this is a new song givven to me by Josh," pointing to the white male in jeans and a white shrit who looked up and seemed confused. "What I do?" "Oh a guilty concious," Ranma smriked in sadifaction. "Well this song is very important so pay attention."  
  
Bat your eyes girl  
  
Be otherworldly  
  
Count your blessings  
  
Seduce a stranger  
  
What's so wrong with  
  
Being happy  
  
Kudos to those who  
  
See through sickness  
  
Over and Over and Over and Over and Over  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
  
And she called out a warning  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by  
  
I suggest we  
  
Learn to love ourselves before it's  
  
Made illegal  
  
When will we learn?  
  
When will we change?  
  
Just in time to  
  
See it all fall down  
  
Those left standing...will make millions  
  
Writing books on the way it should have been  
  
When she woke in the morning  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
  
And she called out a warning  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by  
  
Floating in this  
  
Cosmic jacuzzi  
  
We are like frogs oblivious  
  
To the water  
  
Starting to boil  
  
No one flinches  
  
We all float face down (Ranma droppes to his knees and looks down at the floor eyes wide)  
  
(Jumps to feet) When she woke in the morning  
  
She knew that her life had passed her by  
  
And she called out a warning  
  
Don't ever let life pass you by  
  
"This is about someone special..."  
  
C'mon I said lets talk about it as she walked out on me and slammed the door But I just laugh about it cuz she's always playin those games...C'mon Deep down I know she loves me, but she got a funny way of showin' me how she cares (she cares) Last night she did a doughnut on my lawn and drove out with her finger in the air (oh yeah)  
  
Chorus: Sometimes its black, sometimes its white Sometimes she's wrong, somtimes I'm right Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out but then she just changes her mind Sometimes she's hot, sometimes I'm cold (coloegne chuckles) Somtimes my head wants to explode, but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her Every other time Yeah, every other time  
  
Sometimes we sit around just the two of us on a park bench Sometimes we swim around like the dolphins in the ocean of our hearts But then I think about the time when we broke up b4 the prom and you told everyone that I was gay (ok) Sometimes I walk around the town for hours just to settle down but I take u back and u kick me down But that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it.  
  
~Chorus~ Sometimes its black, sometimes its white Sometimes she's wrong, somtimes I'm right Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out but then she just changes her mind Sometimes she's hot, sometimes I'm cold Somtimes my head wants to explode,(Mousse and Ryoga laugh) but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her Every other time Yeah, every other time  
  
Keep it up homegirl don't u quit U know the way you scream is the ultimate And when I walk away just watch the clock I bet I don't even get around the block I said let's talk about it as she walked out on me and slammed the door One day we'll laugh about it, cuz we're always playin those games  
  
~Chorus~ Sometimes its black, sometimes its white Sometimes she's wrong, somtimes I'm right Sometimes we talk about it and figure it out but then she just changes her mind Sometimes she's hot, sometimes I'm cold Somtimes my head wants to explode,(everyone but Akane,Genma and Soun laughs out loud) but when I think about it, I'm so in love with her Every other time Yeah, every other time  
  
Keep it up homegirl don't u quit U know the way you scream is the ultimate And when I walk away just watch the clock I bet I don't even get around the block  
  
(na na na na)  
  
"Heres one by the same band....."  
  
Life is unbelievable Life is unbelievable  
  
~Chorus~ Life is Good, Life is great Life is unbelievable Life is hard, Life is cruel Life is so beautiful Oh yeah, Oh yeah Life is unbelievable Somewhere in Lafayette on my way to anywhere A woman named Beatrice serves me coffee and she smiles as if she cares It reminds me of this painting that I think I've often seen The kings behing the counter serving coffee to James Dean ~Chorus~ Life is Good, Life is great Life is unbelievable Life is hard, Life is cruel Life is so beautiful Oh yeah, Oh yeah Life is unbelievable On my way to Garden City on my way to anywhere a guy named Patrick gives me directions and he smiles as if he cares It reminds me of this movie that I think I've often seen pretty much this situation except I'd be Steve McQuain So what would u do if u wake tomarrow there's no more sorrow You're dreams came true so knock on wood and cross your fingers now count your blessings it might be you What if you wake tomarrow and all your grey skies have all turned blue How many days do u think you're given so get on livin it's up to u ~Chorus~ Life is Good, Life is great Life is unbelievable Life is hard, Life is cruel Life is so beautiful Oh yeah, Oh yeah Life is unbelievable If your soul loves the sun, rock rock on Yo, i be flippin' and rippin' a party 'til the break of dawn If u love Rich Nice or u hate Rich Nice Take my advice and just live ur life (cuz it's yours) A-Yo! My mission is to save the world, It's a never ending task I dont know where to begin and i'm feelin' I'm at an end I don't wanna live life doin' petty nonsense It's hard to sleep at night with a guilty conscience U know it's really a mess? Now i feel blessed But 20 minutes from now, it will all turn 2 stress I'm 27 years, On the ground spilt tears i'm steppin over blood, the sweat, and the tears Yeah!! Yeah!! Baby it's on, A mother shed tears At the same time, a baby is born On the other side of town, life is lost A young thug was knocked off and the heat was tossed Damn! Life is real, it's so trife but don't stop now, live ur life! i know it's hell for the rough But don't talk down on your man unless you're helpin them up It's Yours!! So what would u do if u wake tomarrow there's no more sorrow You're dreams came true so knock on wood and cross your fingers now count your blessings it might be you What if you wake tomarrow and all your grey skies have all turned blue How many days do u think you're given so get on livin it's up to u Life is Good, Life is great Life is unbelievable Life is hard, Life is cruel Life is so beautiful Oh yeah, Oh yeah Life is unbelievable  
  
"You don't wanna mess with me...."  
  
Its just one of those days when you don't wanna wake up. Everything is fucked. Everybody sux. You don't really know why but want justify rippin' someone's head off. No human contact and if you interact your life is on contract. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. It's just one of those days!! (chorus) its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. its just one of those days feelin' like a freight train. First one to complain leaves with a blood stain. Damn right I'm a maniac. You better watch your back cuz I'm fuckin' up your program. And if your stuck up you just lucked up. Next in line to get fucked up. Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker. Its just one of those days!! (chorus) its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. (Punk, so come and get it) I feel like shit. My suggestion is to keep your distance cuz right now im dangerous. We've all felt like shit and been treated like shit. All those motherfuckers that want to step up I hope you know I pack a chain saw. ill skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... ill skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... ill skin your ass raw. And if my day keeps goin' this way I just might break somethin' tonight... break your fuckin' face tonight!! give me somethin' to break. just give me somethin' to break. How bout your fuckin' face. I hope you know I pack a chain saw, what!!...(chorus) its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit lettin' shit slip or you'll be leavin with a fat lip. Its all about the he says she says bullshit. I think you better quit talkin that shit. (Punk, so come and get it)  
  
"Later," he got his waiter apron and attended the tables. The girls were looking for the girl they had seen flirting with Ranma but she was to busy taking orders from tables on the first floor. As the night before Ranma walked up to their table and got their drink orders.  
They ordered the same meals and Ranma, who knew it was Shampoo under the disguise, decided to play a little bit of a mind game.  
"I take sizzle onion steak," she replied as she stretched out her hand to give Ranma the menu. He lashed out his hand grabbed her wrist and turned it slightly to reveal the traditional Amazonian ring with special indication that she was the villages best warrior. He stared at it for a long time and said chuckling oddly like it was a coincidence ,"Weird. A friend of mine wears a ring a lot like that. Are you an amazon?"  
Thinking quickly Shampoo said "Well no. Mom left village long year go,"  
"Oh," looking disappointed. "I wish Shampoo would go home sometimes. She's just following me because of that stupid law."  
"How you know that. Maybe she really like you," in a desperate voice.  
Making a thoughtful face he realized he never thought of that (1). "Hmmm... I never thought of that maybe I should ask- nawh I'd get grief from Ukyo or Akane. Brrrhhhh," shaking his head in fear of the wrath of mallet.  
"Who?" Akane asked knowing who he was talking about.  
"Oh my other fiancees."  
"Oh dear do go on," Ukyo urged him to go on. "Well,... OK let me pull up a chair this is going to take a while," and repeated a short and edited version of his life story. Realizing that Ranma didn't know that he was Ryoga and that Sha Mali was actually Akane he would blow his secret. Fortunately for him Ranma didn't bother to tell them about his curse and sighed in relief.  
"I'm only engaged to Akane because of some dumb honor that my dad set me up with. All though she's OK after all I have know her for 8 months. I also like Ukyo a lot. I knew her since I was really young and she's always been good to me. It's hard to imagine it but I could see myself going out with her."  
This statement almost made Ukyo die of a heart attack.  
"But then again there's always Shampoo. She's kinda weird but I understand. I'm not above saying she's really pretty or anything it's just she always has to lie and cheat. It makes me really uncomfortable. Some days I'm afraid to look at her thinking maybe she'll mind warp me or start another contest to see who gets to marry me. I'm telling you it never ends. She treats me like a prize at a fair. Some stupid stuff bear or a gold trophy but it's because of the way she was living her whole life. If she saw me like a person instead of a thing I would be more than happy to - OH MY GOD!!! I totally forgot I was supposed to go to her house for that bowl of Ramen she offered me. She'll be real upset."  
All members of the party face fault and Ranma make a Squint face and scratches the back off his head. "OOPS I'll just make it up to her." Hehehe  
"Well anyway I got to get away with your order. We only have one chef on duty today so your order will take longer then usual. Lets say umm 15 minutes. OK?" asking patiently.  
"Cool," replied Happy under mask. Akane saw Ranma getting yelled at by his boss and then he cooled a bit rapped him on the head with a long lead pipe and pointed to the bar. Akane grabbed Ukyo and Shampoo's attention and pointed to the bar and noticed there was no one there.  
"I remember. Nabiki. You said something about Ranma talking to someone on the guest room phone? Well, he said he was on a date. The guy who supposed to be doing bar duty is on a date. I saw him last time we came here. Remember?" she whispered.  
"I guess," looking at the band on stage. More specifically the dark Japanese guy.  
"Well, here is your meals," said the flirty chick. "What's your name?" the girls mingled although trying to hide their apparent anger. Chewing on her piece of gum for a while and blowing it up POP and chew she replied nonchalantly, "Sarah. Foreign exchange."  
Nabiki came out of her day dream and made a symbol to one of her cohorts to look up any info on her.  
The band playing in the back round stopped at the end of the last song and started to pack up. When the white guy Josh walked over to Ranma.  
"Yoa dawg I'll meet you at your apartment for your lessons. You sound pretty awesome on the guitar so were going back to your singing lessons and apparently you need a tune up on you violin. Cool?" he said.  
"Sure. I'll be there in about 45 minutes. That's when I get off work," as he balanced plates full of gourmet food on his arms and legs.  
"Yoa thanks for lending us your couch. We got the money for rent all settled out. But there's this big party we got invited to. Wanna come?" sounding anxious.  
"Sorry but I got to get home before the Tendos notice I'm late. Otherwise," said his voice full of sadness.  
They punched their knuckles together and Josh went back to put the stuff away in the closet off stage. The band got their gig money and handed Ranma his share.  
The night continued and the group left and stopped at the same alley. After talking to one of her lieutenants she returned to the group with a wide grin fully knowing that the information her cohorts had just given her were going to make her rich.  
"Well, I have some money worthy information," many people dug into their pockets, "I have the location of Ranma's apartment, the bio and basic info on the flirt Sarah, plus any new info on Ranma," with the same stupid grin. After money was collected she walked into the building next door and placed a small camera under the crack in his apartment door. She returned to the Tendo house to watch the film with a crowd behind her. The bio was read and the girls were looking over Ranma in the pictures she took of Ranma's male form.  
"Shhh here he comes," as they gathered around the computer. He opened the door and walked in. The camera turned to reveal the group of musicians lying on the couch. The back of a chair and Yung sitting next to Jamal playing video games.  
"Yal what up," as Ranma dropped his stuff into the corner and sat on the couch with a bottle with ganji letters. "You guys got to stop drinking the soda so fast there was 4 six packs of orange soda when I left and this is the last one. By the way you got your rent money?"  
"Yea its on the counter blasphemous," chucklingly nodding to the packet of money. Ranma picked it up and saw some extra money on the counter. He took out an envelope from the sliding draw and counted some money put it in and sealed it.  
"Yal is her money here too? Where is she?" noting in concern.  
"Relax. She's in the master bed room. SLEEPING. And so should we its 11:30. Were awake because of the party. Chill out I wouldn't let anything to her," with the same concerning voice.  
"Thanks a lot Jamal. I got to go pay the rent and then I'll make it back to the Tendo's. Later," he left the room and walked down stairs. She switched to the cam outside across the street and two minutes later Ranma, in his regular cloths, and gave a packet full of money to a man in a tall hat and a mustache. He nodded and Ranma leapt onto the roof and head home.  
"Quick everybody leave we'll meet at the alley tomorrow. No blowing our cover. We need to milk this for as much information as possible. He seems to still be oblivious to our watching and I want you to act normal. Attack him and such. Help let him think that were not on to him. I'll keep on working we'll confront him when were ready understood?" she demanded. They nodded and left. The Tendo's got into bed and Genma splashed himself in water before going to sleep.  
Crawling into the room through the window he laid the money packet on Mr. Souns desk and went out of the room via the window. Ranma slowly crawled into the room through the window and laid into the floor mat in the guest room and thought about his new responsibility.....  
  
THE RETURN OF THE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!!!  
  
HA I have you all in suspense. You wait for the next chapter. HAHAHAH OK enough of that. This is kinda a new twist that a lot of you wont like but this is my fanfiction. HAHAHHAHAH you cant do anything HAHAHAHAHAH ENOUGH!!! Sometimes I get over board. You should know how to contact me and if not here it is again blacknight202@aol.com 1 k thank you very much and enjoy your stay at the fanfcition.net resort. OOPS I'm back from Disney world I don't need to say that any more. I wanted to say that anyway.  
  
(1) This is something Ranma never thought about because of the craziness behind her upbringing and the fact all of her misadventures were done in the show and manga to make them look like crazy psychotic compared to Akane. 


End file.
